Sapphire
by Weirdo Gal
Summary: Artemis is sent to a new school...with girls! He meets Sapphire, a mysterious girl that know things she shouldn’t. Artemis also meets with an odd contact to steal Frond’s Amulet, that leads him on a quest to save Holly Short.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Artemis Fowl. **

**Sapphire:**

**Artemis is sent to a new school...with girls! He meets Sapphire, a mysterious girl that know things she shouldn't. Artemis also meets with an odd contact to steal Frond's Amulet from her, unless she doesn't play by his rules **

Artemis Fowl was in a sore mood. He had just arrived at his new school, Thomas Fisher Private school. His parents had thought that Artemis needed to meet some girls for a change, socialize.

Butler parked the car out front and got out. Following closely behind was Artemis Fowl II, with an angered expression on his face. They walked up to the door and Butler opened it. They walked into a room and saw a lady with grey hair and glasses.

"Is this where I can drop a new student off, his name is Artemis Fowl?" Asked Butler.

The lady looked up with a startled look on her face and then replied sweetly, "Yes, we've been waiting for you. Come with me Artemis." As she led him into her office Butler said, "If you need me, call." Then Butler disappeared from view as Artemis walked cautious into a small dark room, only lighted by the faint glow from the early morning sun. There sat a girl about Artemis' age with long dark hair and blue, almost teal eyes. The lady with grey hair said, "I am Mrs. Wilson, headmistress of this school. This is Sapphire, you're guide for today. I have to run, Sapphire you know what to do, we've gone over it already."

"Yes, Mrs. Wilson." Stated the girl as Mrs. Wilson turned to leave. Artemis now got a good look at her. She was wearing a ripped pair of jeans, a black tank top, and flip flops on. She smiled and said, "Hello, I'm Sapphire." She reached out her hand for a hand shake formally. Artemis was taken aback by this gesture. He reached out and shook her hand. "I'm Artemis Fowl."

Sapphire started to leave and beckoned him as to say "follow me." Artemis followed silently. They stopped at a large room that was the library. "This, of cores is the school library. It was donated in 1984 by Richard Fisher, son of Thomas Fisher, founder of this school. There are -" At that moment Sapphire's cell phone started ringing. She picked it up and checked the caller ID. "Got to take this." She then started around the corner.

Artemis followed, eves dropping. "Drew, take it easy. I'll be right there. I'm doing something right now.." Artemis stops eves dropping, just as Sapphire gives away some important info. "You got the Amulet ready for 7:00...Good. Bye. She flicked her phone shut and continued the tour."

30 minuets later:

"O.K. Here is the boys dormitory, there's you're room." Sapphire checks watch "Gotta be some where. Bye."

At that she sprinted with amazing speed to the girls dormitory.

Artemis is left to ponder this.

**Read and review. **

**It is a little boring at first but the next chapter will be good. It will be more mysterious next chapter**


	2. Meeting

**I know you people are lame but only 3reviewers, that's just sad!**

**Jamie Love: Sapphire is a Mary Sue, yet she might be too perfect**

**Trouble Kelp: It was short I know but THANX**

**hogwartscharmed1: thanx**

**Once again Read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Artemis Fowl characters. **

Artemis opened the door to his room to find a fast moving blur of black suit and blond hair running across his room. The boy stopped and looked at Artemis who was standing in the doorway.

"Oh hi. You must be my new roommate. I'm Drew, you are...?" He asked as he pulled his left sock on.

"Artemis Fowl. Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Oh I have somewhere to be soon." Hops towards the door pulling sock on, muttering, "Saph will kill me if I'm late again." Then pulls on shoe and sprints out through the hall. to the stairs and bounds down.

Artemis is left alone to ponder such radical behavior and prepare for his meeting at seven with his contact, at the café down the street. He had arranged this meeting yesterday, while packing for this new school. This contact had the legendary Frond's Amulet in their hands, he was guessing that it was a stolen treasure, and that his contact was most likely not human.

He sighed. He decided to call Butler, to tell him to come with the car. He left his room and headed down stairs to Butler who was sitting out front.

**7:00**

Artemis stepped out of the car and headed to the café. They saw a girl with long dark hair and sunglasses, with what looked like her bodyguard, sitting at a table in the corner. The girl waved him over. _This must be my contact_ Artemis thought. Though surprised that his mysterious contact was a human girl.

Artemis sat down, Butler standing menacingly over him attempting to intimidate the girl and her body guard. The girl glanced at Butler then stared at Artemis and said, "Hello. You must be Fowl, I believe Drew spoke with you over the phone, My name is not important and I want to get this over with quick, now to business. This..." She said as she reached for a small box on the table, "Is Frond's Amulet." The box is opened and Artemis smiles slightly, then quickly conceals his excitement. It was a beautify carved amulet of gold, with Gnomish symbols around the edges.

"May I see it for a second?" Artemis asked.

"Sure." She handed it over to him and he grabbed it casually out of her hand. Artemis fan his finger over the grooves for a few seconds, then hands it back to her.

"I'll call you with my decision." At that Artemis left quickly with Butler at his side. As they were leaving the café, Butler asked, "Why didn't you just steal it?"

"I put a tracker on it."

Butler knew what it meant when he did, and leafed it at that, knowing that Artemis would figure it all out.

**MY CHAPTERS ARE SHORT I know they are and I'm sorry, but that means that more chapters. YAY!**

**R&R please Read and review. If you don't like it, I don't care! **


	3. The plot thickens

**Yay... reviewers**

**Disclaimer... I... Don't... Own... Any... Artemis... Fowl... Characters... but... if...I ...did... I ... would... be... worshiped... by...all... Artemis... Fowl... Fan fiction...writers...MUHAHAHA...**

**headgirl13: Arty will _not_ end up with a elf!**

**Trouble Kelp: Trust me I know... I am terrible at tenses.**

**Ph33r the island ona: The problem with Sapphire is that is not "too perfect"...It is that she might already have a boyfriend...**

**Jamie Love: Sapphire will come off harsh during business.**

**hogwartscharmed1: read and find out...**

After the nights events Artemis slept little. His theory without a doubt rested on the two students he had met here, and yet he dismissed that thought instantly. Two teenagers, criminal masterminds, not likely.

That morning started early. Artemis was woken by the sound of a shower. It was his room mate, Drew. Artemis took this time to pull out his locator, to locate the bugged amulet. The beeping on the device was louder then ever. The light that meant that the tracker was close, was flashing.

Artemis walked over near his room mates night stand. The beeping got louder, until it was a steady note. It was here. Artemis was about to open the top drawer, when he relised the shower had stopped.

He turned around as quick as possible, but it was too late. There was a gun at his head and on the other end was Drew.

His hair was wet and he had just closed his cell phone. He turned to Artemis and said, "Ha, I knew you would do that."

"How did you know?"

"Sapph is so much smarter then you!"

At that the door burst open and Sapphire ran in. "I'm here. Oh...Hi Artemis." Artemis who was frightened, stood stone still. He had never been in a situation like this without Butler. Sapphire took the gun then gave it back to drew.

"HAHAHAHA... Drew's gun is not even loaded." Sapphire blurted out.

"If the gun isn't loaded why do you have it pointed at me?"

"Well, isn't that obvious?"

"No."

"It's the fact that we didn't want to put you in danger, yet frighten you out of your mind."

"Why do you have an unloaded gun pointed at me then?"

"We need your help."

"With what?"

"Lets just say it has to do with your friends below ground, more specifically, Holly Short."

**Cliffhanger... The... plot... thickens... **

**I love "...'s" They rock... **

**Review... Or... face... the... consequences... **


End file.
